Secrets (A Sam Pottorff Fanfic)
by sydni716
Summary: When Jc's cousin, Andy moves in with the O2l gang her world is turned upside down. Sam respects her as a friend but will he go further with her?
1. Chapter 1

Secrets

*Andy's POV*

"Are you ready?" Jc yelled from down stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute," I shouted back.

I zipped up my suitcase and threw my backpack over my shoulder. This was going to be the longest drive of my life. Jc and I threw our suitcases in the trunk. I sat in the passenger's seat and he started the car.

He looked over at me.

"You'll be fine. It's only 2 hours this time," he said.

"It's already too much," I said. I'm Jc's cousin. My dad left us and my mom passed away in an accident. That left me living with Jc and his parents. He's moving to in with Sam, Ricky, Connor, and Kian and his parents said that I have to go along. Spending my summer with five guys isn't exactly what I planned on.

*Two Hours Later*

"Now remember, the guys aren't used to having a girl around, so go easy on 'em," he reminded me.

"I've survived living with you this long, I think I can handle it," I replied. He glared at me and then resumed unloading his car.

"Just for that you're carrying your own stuff," he said. He walked over to the front door and rang the bell. The door opened to a dopey-looking Kian.

"I picked up a hitchhiker on the way," Jc told him. I leaned over and elbowed Jc in the ribs. He glared at me.

"Do you need help with anything?" Kian asked.

"We could use some help unpacking," Jc said.

"SAM, RICKY!" Kian yelled. Sam came to the door with Ricky right behind him.

"You screamed?" Ricky asked.

"These two need some help unpacking. I'll unload the rest of the stuff in the car and you guys can help them organize their rooms," Kian said.

Sam grabbed my suitcase and headed upstairs. I followed. We entered a large room which had a dresser, it's own bathroom and a king sized bed.

"So, do you talk?" he asked.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Andy," I said sarcastically.

"I'm Sam. So you and Jc are cousins, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, his parents made me go with him," I said.

"Did he already tell you that we have to share a room?" he asked.

"No, no he didn't. The next time I see him I'm going to give him a couple of bruises," I said. He chuckled.

We finished unpacking my suitcase and headed down stairs. Jc, and Kian were bringing in the last box of his stuff. Ricky was talking to Connor about where they would go for dinner.

"Hey Jc are you going to introduce us or not?" Connor asked.

"This is Andy, my cousin, Andy this is Kian, Ricky, Connor and Sam," he said.

*4 Hours Later*

It was nine o'clock at night. I changed into my blue sweatpants and gray tank top and brushed my teeth. I finally walked over to bed and flopped down.

"Hey! Trying to sleep over here!" Sam said. I took off my glasses and set them on my stand then I went to bed.

*Sam's POV*

It's hard to believe that Andy is Jc's cousin. She's not your typical girl that puts on makeup or wears dresses or is obsessed with Our 2nd Life. She was a different kind of girl. She didn't care that we were famous, she wasn't afraid to be herself. She wasn't self-conscious or shy. She saw us as equals and didn't put us on a pedestal. It was respectable. In other words I liked her, as a friend of course.

I rolled over and looked at her sleeping. She was thin but not too thin. She had a good sense of humor and she wasn't afraid of us. She could take care of herself. She would be a good _friend._ I finally decided to go to sleep.

*The Next Day*

I woke up and looked over to see that it was nine in the morning. I looked over to my right to find no Andy. I sat up and went over today's video. I got up and picked out a gray and black striped tank top and blue basketball shorts. I headed over to the bathroom and opened the door to find Andy brushing her golden-blonde hair. She was wearing black framed glasses. She looked up at me and then looked away and set her glasses on the counter.

"If we're going to share a bathroom I'll have to teach you how to knock," she said. I smiled. Her smart remarks were really... _smart. _She was wearing an orange short-sleeved crop top with a pineapple on it and navy basketball shorts with silver combat boots. She looked like she had lived here all her life.

"Are you almost done?" I asked.

"I wouldn't want you to run around in your boxers all day," she said. Andy walked out and closed the door behind her. She didn't bother putting her glasses back in the case so I put them away for her. I changed and hurried down stairs. Andy was making some French toast.

"Mind if I have some too?" I asked.

"Yeah, whatever," she said. There where already nine or ten pieces of toast on the plate. I grabbed a few pieces and some syrup and sat down on the couch to watch TV. Kian and Ricky came down the stairs.

"Hey, what's cookin'?" Ricky asked.

"You had better find out before it stars coolin'," she said. Ricky and Kian grabbed some toast and sat beside me. Connor came down and grabbed some too. He sat on the chair. Jc was the last one up.

"I didn't know you cooked, Andy," he said. He grabbed some toast and sat on the couch with us. Andy finally turned off the stove and wiped down the counter. Then she grabbed some toast for herself and put the leftovers in the freezer.

"What's in this? It's the best thing I've ever tasted!" Ricky asked.

"Thanks. It's my mom's recipe," she replied, her voice shaking on the last bit. Everyone sat in silence until we were done eating. Then everyone put their dishes in the sink and went back to their rooms to get on their computers. Andy just sat there like she was frozen. I put my plate in the sink and walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She looked up for a second then got up and headed towards the kitchen. I stopped her.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" I asked again. She tried to get past me but I blocked her. She ducked under my arm and pushed me backwards then she ran to the kitchen to put her plate away then headed for our room. She managed to get in before I could reach her.

I opened the door and she was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling like she was stone.

"What was that?" I asked.

"My dad told me that crying shows weakness so this is what I do instead," she replied.

"Why?" I asked. She stood up and walked over to me. She was less then three inches away from me. I wanted to be closer to her but I knew that I couldn't. She looked me straight in the eye.

"Crying is my greatest weakness and I have overcome it. I'm not weak anymore," she said. I placed my hands on her shoulders and pulled her to my chest.

"You cant do this forever," I said. I pushed her back again. She bit her lip and looked up at me.

"Promise you won't tell them?" she asked.

"Of course not," I said. She collapsed onto the bed. I rushed over to her to make sure she was alright. A single tear streamed down her face leaving a wet trail behind it. I laid down beside her and held her hand to my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets Chapter 2

*Andy's POV*

I had never cried this hard before. I was leaning against Sam's shoulder while he was rubbing my arm. I wish I could just stop. Wait, I can stop. I leaned against Sam and went limp. After I stopped, I sat up and wiped the tears off my face. Then I started to stand up, but I felt Sam pull me back.

"Not until I see you smile," he told me. I pushed him down onto the bed, then got up and managed to grasp the door knob before his arms found my waist. He pulled me back again and pushed me down onto the bed and laid on top of me.

"Can't breathe here," I said. He pushed himself up with his hands on my shoulders. I still couldn't smile.

"Don't smile or else!" he said.

"Or else what?" I asked.

"I'll make it a surprise," he answered. I tried to hold back a grin, but it was no use.

"Okay you can go now," he said, "but you have to catch me first." He took off running down the hall. I chased after him as fast as I could. He headed towards the stairs and started falling half way down. I was already at the bottom waiting for him. He crashed into me and I grabbed the railing to keep myself from falling.

"I guess you could say I caught you, literally," I said. He smiled at me.

"You are officially free," he said. I let go of him and looked up. Connor and Ricky were watching us. Shoot.

"That was so hilarious," Ricky said. I shook my head.

"So, where are we going for lunch?" I asked.

"Taco Bell!" Connor shouted.

"I'm down with that. What about you guys?" I said.

"Cool with me," Sam said. I went back to my room and put on some black Vans and an orange snapback. Then grabbed my backpack and headed down stairs.

"What do you even keep in that thing?" Connor asked.

"Extra clothes, extra food, Extra gum, and some high tops," I said.

"So you're already prepared for basically anything," he said.

"Yep, can't miss anything," I said. We got in the car and drove to Taco Bell.

"What do you want?" Ricky asked.

"Are you kidding me? You know I'll eat anything that's food," I said.

"So…what do you want?" he said.

"Surprise me," I said. Ricky ordered the food and handed it to Connor. He handed out the food and then started eating his. I was stuck beside Sam. I swear he was crushing me.

"Hey Sam can you please scoot over?" I whispered.

"I tried, they won't move over," he whispered back. I tried to ignore the pain while I ate. I kept thinking about Sam. I tried to ignore his shoulder and hip pressing against my side, but it was almost impossible. I let the thoughts slip into my head. _You like him._ No I don't. _Keep telling yourself that. _I can't like him; he's my friend, not my boyfriend.

*Sam's POV*

I tried to ignore her, but that was impossible. She's just too much for me. I can't deny that I like her, but I don't want the other guys to get jealous. She's the coolest girl I've ever met. They obviously like her too, but I don't know if they like her as a friend or more than that. I can't get her out of my head.

Ricky pulled in to the driveway and Andy unbuckled and got out of the car as soon as she could. Why did I want her to stay longer? I got out and we all went inside. Andy was already sitting on the couch.

"Doesn't one of you have to make a video today?" she said.

"Yeah, I do," Ricky said.

"This week is girl's week," Kian said.

"I have an idea, we could introduce Andy together," I said.

"Are you okay with that," Ricky asked.

"Sure," she said. We all went up stairs and sat on Ricky's bed. He set up the camera and started recording.

"Hey guys, what's up? It's Ricky and I'm here with Jc, Kian, Connor, Sam, and we also have a special guest that Jc brought," he said.

"I'm Jc's cousin Andy," she said.

"We decided that for girl's week we would each ask her a question about girls," Ricky said. He pointed to Connor.

"Why do girls always criticize each other?" he asked.

"If we're dating someone we want them to see their flaws. It helps us not to be so jealous I guess," she said. She wouldn't do that though, she was more like us than a girl. Ricky pointed at me.

"Why do girls try to hide their feelings?" I said.

"It makes us feel stronger," she answered. I didn't listen to the rest of their questions. I just thought about what I was going to say to get her to date me. I don't know why I was thinking that, but I was. Ricky finished the video and cleaned up. Andy walked down the hallway towards our room. I caught up and stopped her.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" I asked.

"Sure, but please just not a horror movie," she said. Switching over to plan B.

"Come on, please?"I said, "I'll be there to protect you,"

"Fine," she said. Step 1 complete. I got the movie from down stairs and brought it upstairs to our room.

"Can we watch this now while it's still light out?" she asked.

"Come on, that takes the fun out of it," I said. She put her hands on my chest.

"Promise you won't let anything happen to me," she said. I didn't want any space between us, so I fixed it. I hugged her.

"I promise," I said.

"Okay, bear trap, you can let me go now," she said. I let her go. She turned her hat backwards and headed out to the balcony. She was so beautiful. I liked her a lot. She was perfect. I wanted to ask her out, but I knew I wasn't ready for that yet.

I wandered out to the balcony and put my arm around her. There was nothing better than knowing that she was right here, beside me. The wind started blowing and I decided I had better close the door so nothing would blow away.

"Do you like the view?" I asked.

"Yeah, it reminds me of home," she said.

"This is your home now," I said.

"I wish I could get that through my head," she said.

"We should go inside, I think Ricky's making dinner," I said. She reached for the door and turned the knob.

"Hey, Sam," she said.

"What," I replied.

"I think we're locked out," she said.

"Don't you have something for this?" I asked.

"Of course I have something for this," she said.

"Oh, good I thought we were in trouble for a minute," I said.

"I have the lock picks in my backpack, but my backpack is inside," she said. She slid down the glass of the sliding door and sat on the ground.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Sure," she said.

"At least you're not alone, besides someone will come to check on us," I reassured her. She laid across my lap and stared up at the sky. She was severely weakening my resistance skills. I was trying not to think about her as more than a friend, but I just couldn't help it. We were going to the beach tomorrow and thinking about her in a swimsuit wasn't helping at all. Just then someone knocked on the bedroom door. Then the door swung open. It was Connor. Thank god. Any longer and I wouldn't have been able to stay still.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" he asked.

"We got locked out," I said.

"Well dinner's ready," he said.

"Please don't tell the guys about this," I said.

"No problem, as long as I get hugs too," he said looking at Andy.

"Fine," Andy said.

We walked down stairs to find the guys all sitting on the couch eating. We grabbed our bowls of pizza rolls and sat on the couch with them. Connor had his arm around Andy. I was so jealous. I scooted closer to her to make room for Ricky. Problem solved. Now she's pressed up against me. We finally finished our dinner and headed up stairs.

We changed into our pajamas and laid down on our bed. I turned on the movie and put my arm around her. Andy laid her head on my chest. Whenever someone screamed she buried her face in my chest. This was the best movie night ever. When it was over she kissed me on the cheek.

"Goodnight," she said. I kissed her back.

"If you have nightmares, you can always share my side," I said. She stayed where she was.

"Just in case, I'll just stay here," she said. I pulled her closer and, shortly after, fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Andy's POV**

I woke up to Sam hugging me like a bear trap. .CUTE. It was already nine thirty and Sam never budged. I knew that the only person that would even bother to wake him up was probably me, so I reached up and tugged on his hair.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he said angrily.

"We're going to the beach remember?" I said.

**Sam's POV**

Shoot. Today was the day when I knew I wouldn't be able to handle her in that bikini.

"Yeah I know," I replied. I got up and got my beach stuff and waited for Andy to go into the bathroom. I changed and sat on the bed for a minute.

"Sam, can you tie this for me?" she yelled. I opened the door to find her holding her top. She held her hair up out of the way for me to tie the strings at the back of her neck.

"You can let go now," I said.

"I'm not sure you can handle that, Pottorf," she said. Crap, she's onto me. I tied the strings and looked at us in the mirror. She was right I can't handle her like this.

"Time to go!" I hear Ricky yell from down stairs. Good some escape from the tiny bathroom where there was practically no space between us. I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs as fast as I could. I opened the car door and sat on the left side. Connor was driving us and Ricky was sitting in the front seat. Andy opened my door.

"Can we talk… alone?" she asked.

"Sure," I said. I got back out of the car and put my hand on her shoulder.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Please don't sit on the left side of that car," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"My mom died on the left side of a red car, Sam, that's why. I don't want to lose you too," she explained. I knew that I could never say no to her, ever. She was too much in that bikini. I just couldn't think of a way out.

I walked around the car and she pushed me in first. She got in and the rest of the gang got in shortly after. Connor turned on the radio and cranked up the volume to 99 and we sang along all the way to the beach. Then I started to notice once again that I was beside her and she was up against my chest. That was my breaking point. I couldn't take it any longer.

We got out and started unpacking.

"Connor can you keep the guys busy for awhile? I'm driving Andy to our private beach," I said.

"Sure just don't get into too much trouble," he said.

"Thanks," I replied. I walked over to Andy.

"Do you want to go somewhere together?" I asked her quietly.

"Yeah, sure. Where?" she asked.

"I can't tell you," I said.

"Whatever. I know I can get it out of you somehow," she said. Shoot. But she didn't she got in the car and stayed silent until we stopped. I got out and opened her door. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out onto the trail that led to out beach.

"Sam, this is private property! Where are we going?" she asked. I just kept pulling her down the trail until we reached the beach.

"Welcome to our private beach," I said.

"Don't we need to unpack first?" she asked. I took my hat off and dropped it in the sand.

"I didn't want the distraction," I said. I pulled her towards me as I walked closer. There was hardly any space between us now. That's when I finally did it. Our lips connected and my hands moved from her face to her neck and eventually to her waist as I pulled her closer. Her fingers were tangled in my hair. This was the best thing in the world. When we finally pulled away, we just stared for a seconds.

"So I guess we're dating now?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess we are," I said.

**Andy's POV**

"Finally," I said. I can't believe it took him this long.

"You were waiting for this?" he asked.

"Of course, I almost had to kiss you when we were crowded in that car together," I replied. He lifted me up and spun me around. I laughed with him and then we headed towards the water together holding hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**~~~Andy's POV~~~**

We messed around in the water for hours on end. Sam finally convinced me that it was time to go back to the public beach and meet up with the guys for lunch.

"Is it just me or are you slow today?" he asked.

"Sand isn't exactly ideal terrain to be running on," I said sharply. He laughed and waited for me to catch up a bit before grabbing my hand in his and trekking onward towards the car. The sun was brilliantly gleaming down on the red car and reflecting into my eyes making it difficult to see.

"This has honestly been one of the best days of my life," he said pulling me close to him as he leaned in to kiss me. The electricity was exploding between us as we kissed. It was the kind of energy that makes you shiver with pure enjoyment. He pulled away and kissed me on the forehead before opening his car door and starting it.

"What are we going to tell the guys?" I said abruptly. Realization hits me like a basketball to the head sometimes.

"The truth," he said, "they won't care."

"What about JC?" I asked.

"Doesn't he think you're annoying?" he said.

"It doesn't change the fact that he still cares about me. Besides I go back home at the end of the summer, what's going to happen then?" I said indifferently. Sadness washed over his face for a minute and then he spoke.

"Until then just live in the moment and not in the future," he said.

"Think of a wonderful thought, any merry little thought," I sang, waiting for him to catch on.

"Think of Christmas, think of snow, think of sleigh bells, off you go!" he sang before bursting into a fit of laughter. Peter Pan had been my role model for some time now. In fact ever since I can remember I have always had a little voice in the back of my head that asked me _what would Peter do?_

Pulling out of the parking spot, he looked back to make sure that no one was coming, then proceeded to steer the car down the sandy gravel road. I examined the scenery outside of the car as I hadn't paid much attention to the scenery before. It was beautiful to say the least. The sunlight was reflecting off of the Pacific, the vast expanses of sand stretched on for what seemed like forever and the sky was a blank pale blue with no clouds in sight.

I turned my attention back to the road. We were back on asphalt again and I could see the highway from here so I knew we weren't far from the public beach that we were at before. In that moment I wondered if there was a road that didn't connect to any other road, gravel or otherwise. Just that one stretch of pavement surrounded by grass. Maybe houses right on it where you would have to park your car along side the two lanes, an end that culdesacked and acted as a parking lot for a supermarket. The other end would have a bank and a post office and maybe even a department store.

My attention jolted back to the road when a big silver Ford began to speed toward us.

**Flashback:**

"_Mom watch out!," I shouted. She swerved just a bit too far. Rolling into the ditch I heard her voice._

"_I love you Andy, be strong," she told me. _

"_Mom!" I yelled. The car stopped on its left side. I was suspended above the dead body of my mother by the seat belt that saved my life, the blood gushing from her wounds, tears rolling down my cheeks. I wiped the tears from under my eyes and studied the reddish tint in the liquid. Blood, I had decided. I looked over at my arm which had several long gashes, and my face in the mirror which showed that I had a small cut under my eye. _

**End Flashback**

"Sam, watch out!" I said to him. It was too late though. He unbuckled his seatbelt and quickly pulled himself over to the passenger's seat with me. He held onto me and the bar above the window, as the Ford obliterated the driver's side of the car. The metal crunched as the shattered glass erupted toward us, leaving us with a few cuts. I could feel Sam's hot breath on the crook of my neck. It was comforting to know that he was still breathing.

Even then I could feel the shivers run down my spine, and to think that I could love someone so much at a moment like this and still feel the panic at the same time and realize that the windshield had broken and more shards of glass were raining down on us. We were hugging each other now, holding on for dear life. Finally coming to a halt, the car started to tilt, but then finally rocked back and forth settling right side up.

**~~~Sam's POV~~~**

Only three words were swirling in my mind right now. Near. Death. Experience.

"Are you okay, Andy?" I asked. I frantically waited for a response as she moved a bit under me, probably checking for injuries.

"I think so," she finally replied, her breathing unsteady.

"Good." I pulled out my phone checking for damage. The screen was cracked, but it was still functional. "I'm going to call the guys, okay? Do you think you can stand up?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said still breathing a bit hard. I opened the door and stepped out onto the hot, black pavement and stuck out my hand for Andy to grab onto. She squeezed it as she stood up shakily.

"You can come lean on me if you feel like you need to," I told her. She nodded and leaned against me as I dialed Connor's number. I put an arm around her waist as I waited for him to pick up.

"Having fun?" Connor asked.

"The van got hit by a truck. We were in it when it happened we aren't really hurt but we need you guys to get a ride over and pick us up," I said.

"Oh my God! That's terrible! Where are you?" he asked frantically.

"We're a few hundred yards from the highway on the paved part of the road," I said calmly.

"Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can. Just stay where you are," he said before he hung up.

I turned to hug her but she met my lips with a kiss first. Our tongues danced together for the first time blanketing us in velvety bliss. We broke apart and I pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know what I would do if you would've gotten hurt worse than you did. Let's look at those cuts now, okay?" I whispered in her ear as I pushed her away from me a bit.

"Okay," she mumbled.

I commenced to inspecting her wounds. She was still in her bikini so I could see them pretty well. There was a small cut between her shoulderblades that didn't look too bad but there was one on her shin that looked to be bleeding a lot. I climbed into the car again and grabbed her backpack. I fished for the mini first aid kit that she had told me she brought along. Opening it, I found a mini bottle of peroxide that I dabbed on after wiping the blood with a shirt that I had discarded into the back seat long ago.

She winced a bit at the sting of the disinfectant but she just took the pain because she knew that it would go away in a minute. Tearing a piece of my shirt off, I then wrapped it around her leg.

"You're bleeding too," she said. I looked down and found that I had a pretty bad gash below my ribcage under my arm.

"It's okay. I can hardly feel it," I told her. She looked at me worriedly as she wiped the blood away and began applying the peroxide. I cringed at the deep throbbing pain as she pressed on it. She took notice of this immediately.

"Are you sure you can't feel it?" she asked.

"Adrenaline wore off. I can definitely feel it now," I explained. Just then an SUV pulled up. Ricky and Connor hopped out and ran toward us.

"Sorry, we kind of walked in on you guys's bizarre medical care session, but we need to get you two to the emergency room and call the insurance company. Where's the truck that hit you?" Ricky said.

"Gone, I guess," I said.

"Come on hop in guys," Connor said.

Andy finished tying my shirt strip around my chest and we got in the car and went to the ER. The doctors released us with nothing more than a few bandages, stitches and a few 'you're very lucky' 's.

We slept so good together that night in our room knowing that we both survived and were next to each other.


End file.
